The Story of Spirit and Kami
by ScytheMeister88
Summary: This is the story of how Maka's parents met and what they went through together before she was born, and how they fell in love. Rated T for language and I hope you enjoy. Nobody ever writes about Spirit and Kami, so yeah!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my new fanfiction, multi-chapter of course. This is a special request from Eivexst after they read How I Met Your Father. So honoring this request, I have created the Story of Spirit and Kami! So I hope you like and I don't own Soul Eat-**

**Spirit: HEY! You said I could say this part!**

**Me: So? You think I care?**

**Spirit: Y-you promised *starts to tear up***

**Me: *rolls eyes* Fine. Say it.**

**Spirit: No you ruined it!*starts to cry***

**Me: Oh for the love of-Kami!**

**Kami- ScytheMeister88 doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Thank you! Now get up you pansy *glares and kicks Spirit***

**Spirit: *whimper***

* * *

Kami pov

I yawned and stretched as my alarm clock went off. I reach over and hit the snooze button. I could not be happier than I was right now in my entire life. As I jumped out of my bed and dressed myself in my usual blue-jeans, and black tanktop with a white tie, I thought about how today was the day I got to join the DWMA. I was very excited because this meant I got to go to the same school as my older sister, Kayleigh. I loved my older sister a lot, and I wanted to grow up to be just like her.

I exited my bedroom and walked down the hallway to my small bathroom that I no longer shared with Kayleigh because she now lived in an apartment with her weapon partner, Miranda. I brushed my teeth and then began to brush out my fairly long blonde hair. When I was done brushing out most of the tangles and such, I began to braid it down my back like I usually did. It took time, but it left me satisfied with my apperance.

When I was done making my self look presentable, I went to the kitchen in search of food. After a couple minutes of searching in the crowded pantry, I quickly found my favorite cereal, Corn Flakes. Set the box on the table and grab a bowl, spoon, and the milk from the refridgerator. I sat down in one of the four wooden chairs around the wooden table and poured milk and cereal into the bowl. Yum. I dunked the spoon into the floating heap of wet cereal and began to eat in silence.

I was home by myself because my mom was dead and my dad had to get up early to get to work on time. I quickly finished my cereal and chugged the milk from the bottom of the bowl. When I was done with that, I dropped the bowl into the sink and went to go find my favorite black and white checkered sneakers. After a 5 minute search, I found them hiding under the couch. I sat down on the floor and slipped them on.

I then stood and grabbed my small white back pack. I slung it over my shoulder and walked out the front door, slamming it behind me. Before continuing on, I stopped and double checked to make sure that I had grabbed the house keys, Reassured that the keys were in my possetion, I began to walk in the direction of the school. I had to walk because I was 15, and even though I could begin learning to drive, my father just didn't have the time to teach me.

I walk to school was peaceful except for the fact that a black convertable car almost hit me. I was about to cross the street, when there was loud honking noise behind me. I jumped back on the curb, and I whipped my head around to see the convertable car zoom by with a red-headed teen in the drivers seat. The silver haired boy in the passenger seat looked like he was about to die due to his friends driving skills.

"Bastard!" I yelled after them as a cloud of gas made me cough. If there was one thing I hated more than anything in the entire world, it was men who didn't have half a brain. I walked angrliy, thinking about how hard I was going to punch that bastard if I ever saw him again. Soon I arrived at the school and all my anger disapated into happiness at the sight of the school. I smiled and ran to get closer.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I woke up to the sound of my father trying to cook in the kitchen. I smiled and sat up in my bed. Today I started at the DWMA. Only the finest kishin battling school in all of America. I got out of my bed and began to rummage through the heaps of dirty clothing on my bedroom floor, trying to find my usual black pants and red tee. When I finally found them, I quickly slipped on the pants and pulled the shirt over my head. I went into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, and then took my brush and pulled back my shoulder length red hair into a ponytail on the back on my head.

I walked back into my room and slipped on my red converse. As I was lacing them up, I smelt something burning and heard a crash. Dad. I ran down to the kitchen, on sneaker on, the other in my hand.

"Dad?" I said with concern that quickly faded as I saw that he was okay. The only damage that had been done was the microwave looked like it had exploded and my dad was covered with burn bacon. He let out a chuckle.

"Hey Spirit," he said, "I was just making you breakfast." I smiled.

"It's fine dad," I said helping him clean bacon off him self, "I'll just eat cereal."

"Oh okay," said my dad and he began to clean the microwave.

I walked over to the bacon splattered pantry and located my favorite cereal: Corn Flakes. I didn't like milk, so I just got a bowl and spoon and a bowl. I set the bowl down on the table and poured myself quite a large bowl. I began to chomp on the cereal as I laced up my other converse. When I had cleaned the bowl entirely, I put it in the sink and went to hug my dad goodblye.

Then I walked to the door, grabbing my bag, and my red and black fedora off the coat rack.

"Bye Dad!" I called as I walked out the door, "I'll see you and mom later."

My mom worked at an office downtown and had to leave early a lot. I opened my car door and climbed in, starting the engine. It was a beautiful black convertable car, that I had just gotten for my 16th birthday two days ago. I pressed the garage door opener and pulled out of the drive way. I was going to give my buddy and hopefully new partner a ride in my sweet wheels to school. I pressed the gas pedal and zoomed towards Stein's house.

When I pulled up in front of the large house, I honked the horn and my silver haired best friend opened the passenger door and got inside.

"Well what to you think of my new wheels?" I said.

"They'd be great if they could get us to school," he said bluntly adjusting the large screw that was in the side of his head, "We're going to be late."

"Aren't they great?" I said, ignoring his statement.

"We are going to be late," he said with extreme bluntness.

"Well," I said, "Don't get to jealous of my car, cause I'm sure you'll get one someda-"

"Spirit!" Stein cut me off, "Drive! We are going to be late!"

Looking on the dashboard clock and realizing that he was right I said,

"Buckle up."

Without waiting for an answer, I shot down the street way over the speed limit. I didn't lighten up the gas once. On the way to the school, I almost hit some girl trying to cross the street. I honked the horn and she jumped back on the curb and watched us zoom by. I heard her shout something, but I wasn't quite sure what. Finally with a lound screech of the wheels, I came to a stop in one of the parking spaces in the parking lot.

I looked at Stein.

"Are we late now?" I smirked.

He couldn't reply. His hair was blown back from the speed of my car. He blinked.

"Never do that again," he grumbled, "I'm surprise you weren't arrested."

I cracked a grin and he rolled his eyes as we got out of the car. As we walked into the building I couldn't help but notice how many cute girls were tere. Maybe one of _them _could be my meister...

Lost in a dream world of girls, I didn't notice that the girl I had almost hit this morning was entering the school as well.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1. I hope you liked.**

**Kami: HE ALMOST HIT ME!**

**Me: yeah.**

**Kami: That bastard! If I get my hands on him I am going to fucking rip his throat out!**

**Me: Whoa! Kami! Calm down!**

**Kami: No! He almost killed me!**

**Me: but he didn't, did he?**

**Kami: *blinks***

**Me: *sigh* okay please review and-Spirit? What are you doing?**

**Spirit: Making a sign that says: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Me: um...okay...hope you enjoyed? bye...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2. I hope you like it. Will Spirit and Kami meet this chapter?**

**Kami: No.**

**Spirit: Yes.**

**Kami: No.**

**Spirit: Yes.**

**Kami: NO!**

**Spirit: YES!**

**Kami: *punches him and they start to fight***

**Me: *turns to crowd* is this what started the divorce?**

**Spirit and Kami: SHUT UP!**

**Me: jeeze, okay. I hope you guys like it…*turns to look at the cat fight going on behing her* um…Stein? A little help.**

**Stein: on it…**

***Spirit and Kami immediately quit fighting***

**Kami: On with the story!**

**Spirit: Yes, yes indeed!**

* * *

Kami pov

I walked into the large school and looked around in amazment at all of the people. My mind ran wild, wondering who was a weapon and who was a meister? Who would be my partner, and would it be a boy or girl? I was shaken from my thoughts when I saw my middle school friends, Marie and Azusa, waving at me from the other side of the hallway.

I smiled and walked over to them. Marie was wearing her favorie yellow shorts that were about knee lenght, black shirt with yellow hearts on it, and her black skater shoes. Azusa, on the other hand, was wearing a white polo shirt, and a black skirt with matching black shoes. Her glasses gleamed in the light.

"Hey, guys!" I said haulting in front of them.

"Hey Kami!" Marie said entusiasticlly while Azusa just smiled and nodded. She always was the silent type.

"So how was your summer?" Marie asked, her golden eyes(1) sparkling.

"Not very exciting," I admitted, "I guess I just visited Kayleigh a couple of times, but that was it."

"Oh," she said, "Azusa and I went to China for a week. It was really cool!" I nodded. Just when I was about to say something else, I noticed the two boys who had almost hit me this morning talking with their friends from across the hall.

"What is it?" Marie asked, turning and looking to where I was.

"That guy with the fedora almost hit me this morning." I mumbled.

"Oh," Marie said, "That's Spirit Albarn. I saw him around a couple times over break. He's a real womanizer."

"Is that so?" I asked, as I began to walk forward. Marie caught me by the wrist. I turned around to look at her.

"Don't," she said, "He's also supossed to be really mean. That's whay none of the girls will go out with him."

"Oh please, Maire," I said, prying her hand off my arm, "It'll be fine." I then proceeded to walk over to the stupid boy.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

"Hey, that girl's coming over here," Justin pointed out as the girl I had almost hit was approaching.

"What do you think she wants?" asked Sid. Before I could answer, she was there.

"Hello," she said pleasantly.

"Uh..hi?" I said looking her up and down. She was kinda cute.

"You almost hit me with your car today," she continued, "And I want an apology."

I snickered along with the rest of my friends. Her expression went from pleasant to angry. Before I knew it, she had socked me in the face. Hard.

"Ow!" I yelled, "What the hell was that for?" I rubbed my surely brusied cheek.

"For almost running me over you bastard!" she yelled right back. She then turned on her heel, purpossly stepping on my toe, and stalked off.

"What the-" I was confused. I turned back to my friends.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, embarassed as they laughed at my humilation.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

Satisfiyed, I turned and walked away. I hope I had bruised his cheek. I walked back over to my friends. Marie was gawking at my nerve and Azusa was silently laughing. I smirked.

"I can't believe you just did that," Marie chuckled out, finally getting a grip on reality. I smirked even harder.

"No, biggy," I said. Just then the bell rang and we headed off to class. Little did I know that Spirit guy would be in my class.

In class, I took my seat in between Marie and Azusa. As everyone filed in the room, I was disgusted to see that Spirit and all his little gay friends were in my class. I sighed. Great. As soon as the class had settled down, the teacher, Ms. Suzuki, annouced to the class,

"Today we will be learning each others names because is about to become your class for the rest of your time at Shibusen." It kinda felt like preschool.

"To start," she said, "We will be playing a little game I like to start every year off with called 2 truths and a lie(2)." The class groaned. We were all so used to this game from Middle and Elementary school that nobody liked it anymore.

"First up," Suzuki said, "Will be ,Miss Marie." Maire stood and walked to the front of the room.

"One, I am from Japan, Two, I like sushi, and Three, I don't like horror movies."

A wave of hands shot up in the air to answer the question. I raised my hand. I knew it was one that was a lie. Marie called on some black, mummy girl and she guessed correctly.

"Since, you guessed correctly," the teacher said to the girl, "You get to go next..." she paused looking for the girl's name in the attendence, "Nygus."

The girl walked up to the front of the room and spoke,

"I don't want to have a boyfriend, I own a yacht, and my favorite month is January."

I raised my hand in the air along with everyone else. She picked the kid with a screw in his head from the car. He guessed that the yacht was the lie and then proceeded to go up to the front.

"Franken it is you-" Suzuki was cut off.

"Stein," said the boy, "It's Stein. And I like to dissect things, I'm a scientist and I've had over 6 girlfriends."

I raised my hand but, to the least, he picked some other girl. She guessed the dissection thing and he said that it wasn't the lie. I raised my hand higher and he picked me.

"Is the third one the lie?" I asked. He nodded and I nervously went to the front of the room. I stood there, hands folded. With my looks you would think that I was a punk and mean, but really I was nice.

"Um," I said, "My name is Kayleigh, I used to live in New York, and I own a smart phone."

I watched as Spirit raised his hand with a lot of other people. I scanned the upward seating area trying to find anyone to call on but him. Finally, when he started jumping around like an idiot, I rolled my eyes and said,

"You, fedora."

"Your name," he said, "That's the lie."

"Yeah," I said without emotion.

I walked back up to my seat as he walked down to the front of the room. Spirit's blue eyes gleamed as he said his two truths and a lie,

"I have an awesome new car, I want a girlfriend, and I have been to Fiji."

Someone raised their hand and guessed the Fiji. He nodded that it was correct and went back to his seat. After about an hour, when everyone was ready for lunch, Ms. Suzuki said,

"Okay, I want you all to have a nice lunch and afterwards we will be finding partners to go on missions with."

With that, we left the classroom and headed to the large cafeteria. After waiting in a line for ages, I finally found a seat with my friends. I was just about to completly murder my slice of pizza out of starvation when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I sit with you?" I turned around to see the Nygus girl.

"Sure," I said with a smile, as she sat down next to me.

"What's your name?" she asked me, "I'm Nygus."

"Maka," I said shaking her hand. Marie and Azusa introduced themselves and soon we were all laughing and having a great time.

"We should totally hang out sometime," Nygus said. I nodded my head right as we were dismissed back to class.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

After lunch with my buddies Stein, Sid, and Justin, we headed back to the classroom to get our partners. I was so hoping that mine was a really cute girl. The four of us sat down in a row and waited for Ms. Suzuki to speak.

"Alright," she said when everyone was in the classroom, "I have been able to sense which souls resonate well together durring our earlier activity, so I will be pairing you up."

There was a chourus of groans and cries. Aw. This meant that Stein may not get to be my partner.

"Oh hush," Suzuki said, "Now, the first pair will be Nygus and Sid." A mummy looking girl turned around from the front row and spotted Sid. "If you could please come down to the front," the teacher said.

I watched as the girl and my middle school friend made their way down to the front. They shook hands and then Suzuki-sama continued,

"Marie and Franke- Sorry Stein," the teacher said. Stein walked down to the front of the room with a bumble bee looking girl. The teacher went on for a while pairing students up and I watched as they all made their way down the steps. By the time my name was called, there were only five people left.

"Spirit and Kami," said Suzuki.

"What?" said the girl that I had almost hit. Oh great.

"Spirit and Kami," Suzuki repeated.

"Oh hell no!" Kami shouted, "I am not being partners with that jack ass."

"Well, Miss, then you will have to take it up with Shinigami-sama," the teach said calmly. Kami was about to protest when I stepped in.

"Come on," I said dragging her down with me by the tie, to the front of the room, "Just give me a chance."

"No." she said yanking her tie from my hand.

"Please?" I said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms and looked away from me. I took that as I silent yes. After Suzuki had named off the last pair, only Justin was the only one left.

"How can this be?" Suzuki said confused, "You should have a partner."

Justin smiled and said,

"I have already worked it out with Shinigami-sama that I will have no partner."

"But-" Ms. Suzuki tried. Justin just smiled again and said,

"Trust me."

The teacher blinked. Just then the bell rang and everyone was out of there in a flash.

* * *

(1) This is before whatever happened to Marie's eye, so of course she has two working ones.

(2) I don't know about you guys, but this is a real game that I have to play almost once every year when I go into a new grade. I'm kinda sick of it...

* * *

**Well that is the end of chpt. 2! I hope you enjoyed and-**

**Kami: I can't believe I have to be his partner!**

**Spirit: I dont mind *hearts above head***

**Kami: *kicks Spirit***

**Me: Kami, would you do the honors?**

**Kami: Concidering that Spirit is incapable, yes**

**Me: Then go on ahead**

**Kami: Please review!**

**Spirit: That was a long chapter...**

**Kami: *glare***

**Spirit: Shutting up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my darlings here is chapter 3 and I-**

**Marie: Oooo! I can't wait!**

**Me: Uh, Marie? When did you get here?**

**Marie: Just now!**

**Me: Well, would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Marie: Sure! ScytheMeister88 doesn't own Soul Eater!**

**Me: Well done.**

**Marie: Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kami pov

This was unbeleivable! Me partners with that douche? Just the thought made me sick. I stomped home, extremley angry with how my first day at Shibusen went. It was all fine until Suzuki paired us together. I sighed in frustration. As I walked back to my small surburban home, I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping and tripped on a small stone. I fell face-first into a sewage hole. I landed in the disgusting liquid with a splash, getting some of it in my mouth. I spit it out. Ew, that was nasty. I looked up and saw nothing but blue sky.

"Help!" I shouted.

It would be pretty bad if I got stuck here over night and no one found me... I was about to scream for help again when a shadow fell over the hole. I looked up to see the blue eyed face of my new weapon partner. I scowled. I wanted help, but why him?

"Need help?" he called down the hole with a grin.

"No," I called back up, "I have everything under control." As I said this, I tried to climb up the side of the hole and failed.

"Oh really?" he said, "Well in that case..." he trailed off as he spun on his heel to walk away.

"Wait!" I called and he turned back around. He raised an eyebrow.

"I need help," I confessed. He smiled, and reached down to grab my hand. I took his hand and he hauled me out of the sewage hole. I did my best to 'dust' myself off, but I was covered in slime. He snickered.

"What?" I asked offednded immediatly.

"It's just funny that some little punk looking girl like you could be grossed out by slime." he snickered.

"Oh shutup," I said slapping his arm. He smiled again.

"Want a ride?" he notioned towards his black convertable. Before I could answer yes or no, he swept me up bridal style and dumped me in the passenger seat.

"Hey," I protested.

"Look," he said climing into the driver's seat, "Do you want to get home or not?" I blinked and he said, "Exactly."

He started the engine and drove off. We rode around for a few minutes and then he said,

"Hm.."

"What?" I asked, still grossed out from my sewage encounter.

"You never told me where you lived." he said turning his head to look at me. I blinked. Oh yeah, that might be helpful.

"6678 Death Circle," I replied. He nodded and turned down a couple other streets until he finally came to a stop in front of my house.

"Thanks." I muttered, getting out of the car and shutting the door.

"No problem," he said, "Besides what are partners for?" I shrugged and he chuckled.

"Don't forget that tomorrow we have to move into our own apartment." he said. I blinked at the sudden recall. "I know a nice little 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment that we can use to live in."

"Okay" I mumbled. I waved at me and drove off. I turned and walked to my front door and pulled out my key...I felt around in my pockets. Damn it. I must have dropped it in the sewage hole. I sighed and sat down on my front steps, waiting until my dad got home.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

"I'm home!" I called as I walked through the garage door of my soon to be old dad was asleep, snoring like a chain saw on the couch, and my mother wasn't home. I sighed and went to start packing my bag for the move tomorrow. My meister was actually kind of cute...Maybe if I asked her out she would go with me! I swooped around my room, grabbing dirty clothes and just shoving them in my bag.

I was caught off guard when my dad came up behind me and nearly scared the shit out of me.

"Hey son!" he said, causing me to jump.

"Oh, hey dad," I said, with a smile, "I'm just packing for the move tomorrow." My dad looked at me confused.

"Let me explain," I began. I explained to him about how Kami was my new meister and how she and I had to find an apartment or house for us to live in and how we would be living together. When I was done explaining he blinked and then said something that I was _not _expecting.

"If you fuck her before she is 18, I will come over there and rip your balls off, okay?" he said menicingly.

"Yes sir!" I sqeaked, in a very manly way.

"Now then, have fun," he said exiting the room, then he popped his head back in, "But not too much fun..." I nodded as he left. That man was crazy. I swear. I sighed at my fathers strange behavoir, and continued backing.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

As my dad and I ate dinner, he asked me,

"So how was the first day?" I frowned and said,

"Well, do you really want to hear me bitch about it?" He gave me a look that said, _Language young lady._I sighed.

"Okay first of all, I almost go hit by a car on the way there by this stupid boy named Spirit, and then we ended up being in the same class," I paused to make sure he was listening, then I continued, "Then Ms. Suzuki paired us as a weapon/meister pair and now I have to live with the little bastard!" At this point I was so upset about the day's event's that I couldn't help my language.

"Kamiela!" I winced as my father said my full name. I hated my full name.

"Sorry," I said, "And then I fell in a sweage hole that some dumb a-" I saw the look on my fathers face and then corrected myself, "butt, soome dumb butt left open and lost my key!" I sighed and began to count to 10 in my head. That always helped me calm down.

"Well, I'm sorry you had a bad day," my dad said, taking a bite of the tortalini we were eating, "But tomorrow will be better."

"How can it be better?" I asked, "I have to move in with him tomorrow!" He sighed.

"Your mother felt the same way about me when we met, but she eventually grew to like me," he said. My mom and dad had been students at Shibusen when they were teenagers. My mom had been a whip, and my dad was her meister. I missed my mom. She had died a while ago due to cancer.

"I know, daddy," I said softly, "I'm sure your right." He smiled and said,

"How about after dinner I help you pack?" I smiled back and said,

"Yeah, okay." We finished our meal on a happier tone.

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 3. I hope you liked and please review.**

**Stein: You know, that not many people are going to want to read more of this.**

**Me: Wha- why not? :(..**

**Stein: Because, it isn't about the more popular characters say, Soul and Maka**

**Me: But they get all the stories! I just want Spirit and Kami to have a story of their own!**

**Stein: Yes, but you se-**

**Me: *punches Stein in face* No! You wouldn't understand! *runs out of the room crying***

**Stein: *rubbing now broken nose and popping it back into place* Ow. Anyway, please review. We hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is chapter 4, I believe….**

**Stein: Yes. It is chapter 4.**

**Me: You sure?**

**Stein: *blunt tone* Positive**

**Me: Well then you know I don't own Soul Eater and-**

**Kami: Because if she did then she would never have put me and that jerk Spirit together, right?**

**Me: *nonchalantly whistles and begins to walk away***

**Kami: Wait? You mean you _would_ put us together?**

**Me: Well, you see…**

**Kami: Why you….**

**Me: Gotta go! Enjoy by! *screams and ducks as a chair hurdles at her* KAMI! DON'T THROW CHAIRS!**

* * *

Kami pov

The next morning, I was awaken early by the very familar sound of my sisters voice. I jumped out of my bed, not bothering to change out of my pajamas. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on the last two. I stumbled into the living room to see my dad, sister, and Miranda sitting on the L shaped couch.

"Kayleigh!" I exclaimed, tackling my sister with a hug.

"Kami!" she said happily accepting my hug. I pulled away and hugged her again.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, happily.

"I came to wish you good luck with your new partner and life," she said with her perfect smile. My smile faded. I had forgotten about the days plans to move out and live with Spirit.

"Oh yeah," I muttered, looking down.

"What is it sis?" Kayleigh asked, curiously.

"She doesn't like her partner," Dad said, "I told her she'd get over but-"

"But," I cut him off, "You guys don't know how much of a dick head he is!"

"Kamiela..." he growled at my language. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Sorry dad, but it's true!"

"I don't care that doesn't mean you need a potty mouth!" He argued back. I was about to say something really snappy that would have gotten my sorry ass grounded for a month, but Kayleigh cut me off,

"Well, maybe I could meet him sometime?" she asked me. I shook my head furiously like a little child.

"No, I'll spare you of that." I spat. My head was now clouding with negative thoughts about my partner.

"Um, excuse me?" said Miranda, she was a tall ginger girl who had chocolate chip eyes and was the sweetest thing _ever,_ she _never_ swore. She was also extremely shy. I turned and looked at her.

"Yeah," I asked a guess a little to rudely because I got a hard nudge from my sister.

"Well, if you don't like him, then how will you resonate properly?" Miranda shyly asked. I blinked at her point. As much I hated to admit it, she was right. If I didn't find a way to tolerate him, we would never be able to resonate.

"Hey," Kayleigh said with a grin, "Will you try to like him, just for me?" I grunted and looked away from her. She leaned over so I could see her and she gave me her puppy face. Only she could make me crack with a dumb puppy face.

"Pwease?" she begged, batting her eyelashes. I sighed.

"Fine," I grunted, shoving her face away with my hand. Kayleigh looked down at her watch and said,

"Shhhhhhh," she was going to say shit, but the look my father gave her, made her quickly change her vocabulary choice.

"Shoot!" she exclaimed, "Sorry guys, Miranda and I gotta book it. We have a mission to go on!" I hugged my sister goodbye and wished her luck on the mission. When she was gone, my father turned to me.

"Well," he said.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Are you packed?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"Alright, go get dressed and I'll start loading the car." he said, jamming his thumb in the direction of the car. I nodded and went to change. Remember how I said I would get my sorry ass grounded for a month? Well, let me just say that right now, I really wanted that grounding.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was already at our new apartment setting things up. I looked around at my handy work. It was now 9:30 and since 6:00, I had managed to set up a televison, some couches and my bedroom. What Kami did with her bedroom was her call, not mine. I wipped off my hands on my blue jeans and sighed. This was it. My new home, and I had to admit, I was going to miss my mom and dad a lot. But, hey. That's what cell phones are for.

I walked down the complex stairs and out to where the front of the complex was. There, I saw my meister pull up in a beat up, shity, white car with her dad in the drivers seat. I walked over to the car and tried to open the door for Kami, but all I acomplished was getting my fingers squished in the door by her. I held back a gay scream from my mouth as my now red fingers throbbed.

"Hello, you must be Spit Albran?" said her father, a small, graying man in a suit and tie. He must have worked downtown... I shook his hand and corrected my last name.

"Spirit Albarn, sir," I said politly. I wanted to leave a good impression on her parents concidering we would be living togehter for quite a while.

"Nice to meet you Sprit," he said letting go of my hand. I sighed.

"My name is Spirit, sir," I said.

"Okay Spencer," he said, "You want help moving stuff inside?" I smiled, ignoring his name problem.

"Yes sir, that would be great," I replied, walking over to the car, and grabbing the two boxes she had. I lifted them, surprised at how light they were. I began to head back up the buliding and up the stairs.

"Oh, Spleen," called her father,"One more thing!" I sighed in frustration as he once again failed to call me by my name. I set the boxes down on the stairs and walked back over to him.

"Yes sir?" I asked through grittied teeth.

"Make sure you take care of my little Kami-chan, you got that mister?" I nodded. He patted my shoulder and then said,

"See you soon, Steven!" he said driving off and leaving me and Kami standing in front of the complex stairs. Before I could say a thing, she rudely said,

"I hope you know I will only be tolerating you, we will never be more than aquaintences. Got it?" And with that she walked over to the stairs and picked up one of the boxes, heading up to our apartment.

* * *

**Yeah, I know crappy chapter. I promise better stuff will happen later in the story. You know how when you read a book and the first few chapters really suck, but then it becomes the best frickin book ever? That's how this is. Well I hope you liked and please revi- Hey, wait! Where are my people? They usually inturupt me by now...**

**Kidd: They claim they are on "coffee break"**

**Me: What the hell? Kidd? Why are you here.**

**Kidd: Kami is paying me to stand in for them.**

**Me: But you don't exist in this story so then why are you here?**

**Kidd: Because this is just a fictional story about Kami and Spirit's past. Just because I'm not in the story doesn't mean I don't exist standing next to you.**

**Me: *snore***

**Kidd: *sighs and lifts her up* Please excuse us, I need to go put her down for her nap...**

**Me: *snorts in sleep***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello friends! Here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy and I-**

**BlackStar: YAHOO!**  
**Me: BlackStar? What are you doi-**

**BlackStar: Hush. Do not interrupt yo-**

**Me: shut up and get out before I have Stein dissect you…**

**Stein: *sharpening dissection tools***

**BlackStar: *gulp* bie bie!**  
**Me: better…now as you know I don-**

**Spirit: she doesn't own Soul Eater…yeah, yeah we get it.**

**Me: who crapped in your cornflakes? Anyway….on with the story!**

* * *

Kami pov

I sat on the small couch that Spirit had set up in the living room. It was now Saturday and we had, had been living with each other for about 6 weeks and I was already hating it. Every night he cooked dinner and as much as I hated to admit it, he was a great cook. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. I sighed.

This particular morning, he was going to some pizza place with his friends. It was called Portofino's(1) or something. I was kinda depressed because he could acutally drive somewhere. I couldn't, and I really wished I could go to Marie's or Azusa's. I sighed as he walked in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing me in my depressed state. I ignored him and then he sighed and said,

"Look, I know you don't like me, but at least tell me what's wrong." I blinked and looked over at him.

'Well," I said, "I guess I'm just a little jealous that you have something to do today." He blinked and then laughed. This confused me so I raised my eyebrow.

"You can come too," he chuckled.

"What?" I snorted, "What makes you think I would want to hang out with you and your jerky friends?" I quit laughing and looking deep into my eyes said,

"I can see it in your eyes, come on!"

"No way," I said, crossing my arms and looking away.

"Please?" he said, "You know you want some pizza." Why wouldn't he just give up? I was about to say something when my stomach made that dying whale noise that it does when you're hungry. Spirit smirked and raised his eyebrow. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine," I said, grabbing my purse, "But only because I'm hungry." He smiled and opened the apartment door for me. When we got down to the parking lot, he tossed the car keys to me. I caught them and said,

"What?"

"You can drive," he said. I gulped. I tossed the keys back at him.

"No," I said, "You drive." He shrugged and got in the drivers seat. I sighed. That was close. When arrived at the restraunt, I saw that all of his friends were there.

"Hey, guys." Spirit said waving and sitting down, "I brought Kami, hope you guys don't mind."

"Of course not," Justin said, getting up and pulling out a chair for me. I muttered a thank you and sat down. The black kid(2) that I was now sitting next to held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hey, my names Sid," he said. He dropped my hand and then introduced me to Stein, kinda. I already knew who he was. Stein ordered us all a large pepperoni pizza and insited on buying my drink.

As the afternoon went on, I found myself actually enjoying spending time with them. Stein was so blunt all the time, he made everyone laugh. And Sid never missed the chance for a joke. And Justin, he was so polite and over reacted to everything, but he was sweet. By the time Spirit and I left, it was 2:00. He walked me over to the car, still laughing about a joke Sid had told.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" I asked, still giggling a little.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. I stopped laughing.

"No." I said quickly. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the car.

"You wanna drive?" He asked. I blushed and quickly said no. He shrugged again and then started the engine.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

The next day at about 1:30, I was sitting on the couch watching a game when Kami wandered into the room. I looked over at her, and she looked like she was trying to ask me someting. She was kind of cute when she blushed and acted flustered.

"Whatcha need, Kami?" I asked. She shuffled her feet a little and then said,

"C-could you drive me over to Marie's?" I blinked.

"Why can't you drive yourself?" She blushed even deeper and then it hit me.

"You can't drive, can you?" I asked. She nodded in defeat and embarassment. I smiled. I stood and walked over to her.

"You know," I said, "I can teach you how." Her head shot up.

"Really?" she breathed. I smiled.

"Yeah, we can start lessons tomorrow." I said. She smiled and said,

"Thank you."

"No problem," I said, "Are you ready to go over to Marie's?" She nodded and we went down to the car. When we got to Marie's I told her to call me when she wanted a ride home, and then I waved to her goodbye. And of course, the wave was not returned. I went home and began to think about what it was going to be like to teach a girl that practaclly hated me how to drive.

* * *

(1). This is actaully a really good pizza place by my house that me and my friends at all the time. It's yummy!

(2). Again, remember, this is long before Sid dies and turns...blue...

* * *

**Yeah...short and sucky chapter.**

**Marie: Hell yeah it sucked.**

**Me: Marie! You're not supossed to agree with me!**

**Marie: Well, sorry but it does! You need more romance!**

**Me: No shit Sherlock! I'm getting to that!**

**Marie: Oh. Well, we hope you enjoyed this sucky chapter...**

**Me: Marie!**

**Marie: And please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's Scythe-chan! I'm back and I know missed me! I realize that it's been awhile, but here is chapter-**

**Kami: I can't wait! Forget what chapter it is! Just type!**

**Me: *blinks* Kami? **

**Kami: What? hurry up start the chapter!**

**Me: Are you sick?**

**Kami: No, why?**

**Me: Because you usually hate the chapters...**

**Kami: Yes, I know, but I get to learn to drive!**

**Me: That explains it...Okay, I don't ow-**

**Kami: You don't own Soul Eater! They get it. Now type!**

**Me: Fine...Pushy much?**

* * *

Kami pov

I woke early Monday morning to the sound of that idiot of a weapon partner banging on my bedroom. I groaned as I sat up. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:15. Shit! I was awake now. We were going to be late for school. I jumped up and began to quickly dress. I messily did my tie and ran to my bedroom door. I flung it open to see Spirit, about to pound on it again.

"Kami," he began but I interupted him.

"Move," I said panicked, "We're going to be late!" He smiled and held out an arm to stop me from leaving my room. I gave him a look. He smiled and said,

"We're not going to school."

"What?" I was confused, "We have to go." He shook his head.

"I called us both in sick." he said with a smirk.

"WHAT?" I shouted, "You did what?"

"You heard me," he said. I shook my head in frustration. That idiot!

"Why!" I cried, upset.

"Do you want to learn to drive or not?" he asked. I blinked. I blinked again as I realized he had promised to teach me how to drive today.

"Come on," he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the garage. He lead me to his car and he opened the passenger door for me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "Aren't you supposed to teach me to drive?" He smiled.

"Not in this car," he said, getting into the drivers seat, "But my dad has a car, we can use." I nodded and got into the car. He started the ignition, and we were off to his old house.

When we arrived at his old house, he parked in the drive way and got out. I guessed I should follow. I followed him over to a older looking red car in the garage. He pulled a pair of keys from his pocket and tossed them to me. I caught them clumsly. I looked at him skeptically as he got into the passenger seat. He smiled and pointed to the steering wheel. I sighed, got in, and started the engine.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

Well, the lessons could have gone worse. That's what I thought as I shoved the airbag away from my face. Kami was in the drivers seat pushing the airbag away from herself as well.

"Well," I said, opening my car door, "I think that's enough for one day." She looked sad as she got out of the car. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. I smiled as I walked over to her.

"Kami," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, "It's no big deal that you crashed the car into a light post on your first try..."

She gave me a sad look. I smiled.

"I did the same thing when I was learning to drive." I said, even though it was a lie, I wanted to make her feel better.

"Really?" she asked lightening up a little. I nodded. Whatever it took to make her happy.

"Let's go home." I said, leading her back to my dads house.

Later that night, I was thinking about how the first day of driving went while Kami was in the bathroom contacting Shinigami-sama with the mirror to see what we missed. I was deep in thought when she came rushing into the room.

I looked over at the excited smile that played on her face. Before I could even get a word out, she said breathlessly,

"Spirit! We have a mission!"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. She smiled even wider.

"A mission for school!" she squealed. Realizing what she meant I said,

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

**Ta da! A very short, undetailed chapter, but never freat, there will be more exciting chapters coming! I swear this story is probably going to go all the way up to marriage and I have lots of funny and romantic things planned in between now and then. So, I hope you liked and-**

**Kami: Ugh! I hate this chapter!**

**Me: I thought you loved it...**

**Kami: Yeah, until you made me crash the car and look like an idiot!**

**Me: I'm sorry?**

**Kami: You should be!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* please review **

**Kami: Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kami: Hey Guys! I'm sure you're wondering where Scythe-chan is?**

**Maire: *nods* Yeah!**

**Kami: Well, she is a little busy-**

**Maire: *cough* **

**Kami: Okay, a lotta busy writing another story to pay attention to us. So...**

**Marie: We get write this chapter!**

**Kami: Yep! Marie, are we forgetting anything?**

**Marie: I don't think so...**

**Azusa: The disclaimer. You're forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Both: *blink* Oh yeeeaaaah...**

**Azusa: *sigh* Scythe-san does not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Kami pov

I watched the green hills roll by as we drove to our destination, a small farm town. We had been in the car for about an hour and I was becoming very cross with Spirit. I glanced over at him in the drivers seat where he continued to sing loudly to Red Solo Cup by Toby Keith. He looked at me with a cheesy grin and cranked the radio up louder. I glared at him and turned my attention back to the lush green hills.I hated country music more than anything. Altough, at this point I think I hated my weapon partner more. I had successsfully ignored him until he put the song on repeat.

"Red solo cup, I fill you up," He sang loudly, acknowledging that he was getting on my nerves, "Let's have a party, lets have a party!"

I shot a glare at him that only encouraged him to annoy me more.

"I love you Red solo cup, I lift you up," I wanted to kill him at this point. Oh, if only looks could kill..."Procced to party, proceed to party!" He sang. He was about to go into the next verse when I cut him off.

"Would you shut the hell up?" I snapped. He grinned and teased,

"Aw, does little Kami-chan not like country?"

"No," I hissed, "And don't call me -chan."

"Aw, but why not?" he teased still.

"Because, we aren't and will never be that close." I spat. I could see his happy expresion falter a little, but he then went back to his huge grin.

"Are you sure?" He urged.

"Possitive." I snapped. He shrugged and decided to leave the matter at that. I turned back to the rolling hills, that were now small homes. Apperently durring our arguement we had entered town. I looked out my window and watched as people rode horses down the street with carriges and how there seemed to be a cheery atmosphere. I smiled and watched as a little girl was handed a brand new doll. I was jerked from my happy thoughts and feelings when Spirit elbowed me in the side.

"Ow," I said.

"Where here," he said with that annoying grin. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I looked around once more and noticed that there was a small bar where we had parked.

"This way," I said. Not waiting for Spirit to follow, I walked into the pub. I was light and there was a thick smell of smoke in there air, despite the "no smoking" sign that hung on the wall. I walked up to the bar and sat down, Spirit behind me.

"Hello little lady," said the bar tender with a strong accent. He was short with about three hairs on the top of his head making him practiclly bald. He had some stubble on his chin giving him a 3 o'clock shadow. His eyes were a light brown and were crinkled on the sides, showing that he was a man to smile a lot, "May I help you?" He asked kindly.

I smiled, "Yes sir," I replied, "Is this the town being terrorized by the kishin Keith the Killer?" The bar tenders face went pale and he nodded.

"Do you know where we might find him?" Spirit asked the man.

"H-he usually attacks the small children that play in the corn fields," he muttered. I nodded.

"Anything else you can tell us?" I asked.

"To be, carefull, and my God protect your souls as you stay here." He said and with that he walked away and began to take an order for another patron.

"Well, you heard him," I said, turning to Spirit, "We go to the corn fields tonight." I stood and began to leave the bar, with him following in my track asking,

"Why tonight?" I spun around to face him, causing him to almost trip onto me. I pushed him back.

"Because," I said, "If you would ever pay attention in class instead of snoring, you would know that all kishin eggs attack at night." He didn't say anything and with a smirk of satisfaction I turned and exited the bar.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was hiding in one of the large stocks of corn as Kami had said to do. She was in a clearing between the tall stocks of corn acting as "bait" for the kishin. I had been totally against it, her going out there byherself. She had insited, saying to trust her and that my ugly face would just scare the kishin away. I glowered at the thought, but quickly refocused on Kami when the stocks of corn on the other side of the clearing moved.

I held my breath. Slowly, Keith the kishin made himself visable.. He was medium sized, with mangeled features. One of his arms was long and lanky with a metal hand attached, while the other was fat and beefy with a machette in hand. He had a small torso and long legs, making him even more awkward that he already was. Ew.

His face was small and powder white, with huge red lips like he purposly bought the lipsick to wear. Aside from that, his long nose was bent upwards like it had been broken one to many times. His eyes were small and really beady, the color of black. His hair was long, black, and greasy. I shivered and unconciously felt my own beautiful hair. He also had huge chubby cheeks that reminded me of a chipmunk.

Kami and Keith were having a complete stare down. I could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was imaginig how good her soul would taste. I grit my teeth in anger. Why wouldn't she just hurry up and call for my assistance? If she got killed it was her fault.

"Keith the Kishin," I heard Kami say. Keith let out a low growl and stepped forward a little. Kami tisked him, causing him to tilt his head in counfusion.

"You want to eat my soul don't you?" she asked amused, arms crossed. The kishin growled more at her amusement, for he was clearly unamused.

"Well, not today," she said, uncrossing her arms, "Spirit, now!" I jumped a little at the sound of my name and then ran at her, transforming into a scythe.

Kami pov

I caught Spirit as he transformed into a scythe. I twirled him in my hands coming to a hault, slinging him over my shoulder. I looked at Keith with a smirk and said,

"Keith the Kishin, your soul is mine."

I ran forward, swinging Spirit back ready to strike. Keith saw my attack coming and dodged it. He flew up into the air and flipped backwards into the corn, making himself invisable. I stood in the middle of the clearing, gripping Spirit with alertness. I heard a rusttle and whipped around to find nothing there.

"What the?" I said, confused.

"Kami!" Spirt shouted, catching my attention.

I spun around just in time to dodge the machette blade coming at my head. I slid in the dirt to the right, eyes glued to the kishin. He growled angrily at my narrow escape from death. I smirked. I had an idea it was crazy, but I might work. I gripped Spirit tight and ran forward. Keith ran forward as well, ready for his next meal. Right before he could make contact, I lodged Spirit into the ground, using him to catapult myself over the kishin.

I sailed over Keith's head and landed lightly behind him. Not wasting anytime, I swung Spirit, this time making contact with Keith's side. I ripped through his flesh in a clean sweep, watching as his body unraveld itself in black smoke. An angry red soul, now peacefully floated where he used to be. I smiled and allowed Spirit to transform and eat the soul.

He walked over and picked the red orb up, shoving into his mouth. I held back a gag. That was disgusting. When he was finished he turned to me with a smile.

"We did it," he said. I smiled.

"Yeah," I breathed, " We should contact Shingami-sama and tell him the news." He nodded in agreement and we headed towards the town.

A few minutes later we made it to the outskirts of town where his car was parked. I walked over to in and breathed on the window, to fog it up.

"What are you doing?" Spirit asked me in cofusion as I dialed in Death's number.

"Calling Shinigami-sama," I said. I waited as the glass began to shimmer.

"Bu-" Spirit tried but was cut off by Shinigami-sama.

"Heyo! Wassup?Wassup?" asked the crazy headmaster of Shibusen.

"Hello, Shinigami-sama, Scythe Meister Kami here," I replied, "I'm pleased to inform you that our first mission was a success!"

"Good, good," he said, "Now you two may pick your own missions. Keep up the good work! Shinigami, out!" His form shimmered out and I was left facing the glass window of the car. I turned to face a gawking Spirit.

"What?" I asked with a snort.

"How did you..." he was at a loss for words as he pointed franticlly at the glass window. I sighed.

"Again, if you would actually pay attention in class, you'd know that you contact Shinigami-sama with his mirror number!" I deadpaned. I smirked as he continued to gawk. I turned and got in the passenger seat.

"You coming?" I asked, peering out the window. He rapidly shook his head to clear it and got in the car. As we began to leave the old farm town, I leaned against the car door, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Kami: ****Well, I **would say we did a pretty kick ass job for our own chapter!

**Marie: Yeah, yeah!**

**Kami: We thank you very much for reading this, even though a certain author, *coughs and mutters something that sounds like Scythe-chan* didn't write it!**

**Marie: Yes, thank you very much!**

**Kami: Please review and-**

**Spirit: Favorite it.**

**Kami: What?**

**Spirit: Favorite the story. *Turns to audiance* You know you want to.**

**Kami: *sighs and rolls eyes* Yeah, whateva, hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

**Spirit and Marie: Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stein: Hello, and welcome back...yada, yada,yada...anyway, Scythe-chan is still a little busy with other stories... and-**

**BlackStar: IT IS I, THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! HERE TO-**

**Kidd: *panting*: BlackStar! I told you to wait for me!**

**BlackStar: *snort* SO? A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO A TINY PEASANT LIKE YOU!**

**Kidd: You? A god? Please! YOU'RE not the one with the Death god for a father.**

**Stein: Excuse me you two, I was in the middle of something here...**

**BlackStar: WHAT? JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT RELATED TO ONE, DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE A GOD!**

**Kidd: Uh, yes it does. You don't have what it takes. *smirk***

**BlackStar: Why you-**

**Stein: BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DISSECT BOTH OF YOU!**

**Kidd and BS: *gulp* yes sir...**

**Stein: Now then, Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater-**

**BlackStar: Cause if she did I would be a god!**

**Kidd: NO, no you wouldn't!**

**Stein: *glare* shut it...**

**Kidd and BS: *MEEP***

* * *

Kami pov

The next morning in class Cresant Moon, I found my seat in between Marie and where Spirit should be. Ignoring my partner's absence, I turned to talk to Marie.

"Hey, Marie!" I chirped, "Good morning!"

"Good morining Kami!" she smiled back, "How was the mission?" I smiled.

"Great actually!" I replied. Before I could say anything else, my crazy friend interrupted me.

"Hey," she said, "Where's Spirit." I shrugged.

"How should I know? He ditched me as soon as we got to school," I said with no emotion. She looked worried. I gave her a look like she was crazy, which she was, but still. She just looked at me with the same expression.

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think I care?" I said back.

"You should!" Marie protested, "He's your partner!" I rolled my eyes and snorted. She gave me a scolding look as Suzuki-san entered the classroom.

"Listen up class," she said, "Today we will be working on soul resonance." Shit. Okay, now I cared where my jack ass of a partner was. If I failed this class beecause of him ,he would be dead. Suzuki continued to speak.

"Now, this will be a three day process," she said, "Today learning about soul resonace, tomorrow we will be preforming it, and on Thursday, we will be talking about it."

The class nodded. God dammit, where was that idiot? If he missed this lesson, we would never be able to resonate properly. Just then, Sophia, one of the meisters in my class who had apperently also been missing.

"Miss Suzuki," she cried, "Come quick!"

"Why?What is it?" she asked with concern.

"Spirit Albarn and Jack O'lantern are having a fight!" Sophia cried. I face palmed myself. What had the idiot done this time?

"Is it being supervised?" Suzuki asked, standing from her desk. Sophia shook her head violently. Suzuki's head snapped to face me.

"Miss Kami," she snapped, "Come with me,since you're his meister." I nodded and stood. Spirit was soooo dead.

"You too Miss Sophia," Suzuki said, rushing out of the room with me and Sophia hot on her heels.

XxXxXxX

When we arrived on the scene of the battle, it was begining to get ugly. Spirit and Jack were in the front of the school fighting what looked like to the death. And why was a question I could not answer. Spirit had one arm transformed into a dark, blade. He was currently running at Jack. He, on the other hand, had fire in his palms. I was confused at first by the fire, but then remembered that Jack was a lantern weapon. As they faut I heard Jack shout something at my retarded weapon.

"How dare you hit on my precious Sophia!" He yelled. I face palmed myself. Was _that _why they were fighting? I sighed in asperation. Spirit was always hitting on girls. I double facepalmed myself. But why did he have to hit on a taken girl? I watched from the side lines with Sophia and Suzuki as they continued to fight. Spirit barley dodged a wall of flame.

He flipped backward and landed, his stupid face smirking. He ran at Jack ready to strike. Jack saw the attack coming and shot fire. This time he didn't miss. Spirit's shirt was ablaze and he was so patheticlly stupid, he failed to notice. Sophia shrieked as her weapon shot more fire. Dodging it, Spirit seemed to just now notice his shoulder was on fire. He panicked and ripped of his shirt, leaving it to burn. At this point I'd had enough.

Fearlessly, I stalked forward between the two, who were both about to attack. Before either of them had time to say a word, I shouted out.

"Would both of you just cut the fuck?"

This caught both of them in shock. The flames disappeared from Jack's hands and Spirit's arm beamed and returned to normal as well. With an angry glare, I stormed over to Spirit, catching him by the ear. I tugged on it hard, causing him to howl in pain. Jack burst out laughing at his humilation, but that was cut short when I did the same to him. I dragged them both over to the very shocked looking teacher. I smiled sweetly.

"Fight's over," I said sweetly, dropping my hand from Jack's ear and he ran to hide behing Sophia.

"Well, now that that's settled," Suzuki-san said, "I think we can head back to class." Sophia nodded shyly and pulled Jack by the collar along behind Suzuki.

"We'll be right there!" I called after them, still gripping tightly to Spirit's ear. When I was sure that the teacher and my fellow classmates were out of ear shot, I unleashed hell on Spirit.

Spirit pov

The minute I saw the teacher dissapear down the hall, I knew I was dead. Before I had enough time to get out any excuse, or explaination, she was on me.

"What the hell were you doing?" she hissed. Her green eyes were peirceing spears. I gulped and let out a nervous laugh. She glared harder.

"Well..." I tried.

"Well what?" she snapped. I couldn't respond. "You didn't come to class because you were hitting on Sophia?" I made a weak nod. She slapped me, hard.

"Ow!" I yelled, "What the hell Kami?" She scowled at me, and then whipped around to head back to class. Oh great. Now it was the silent treatment.

* * *

**So sorry my dear children for the short and boring chapter. I-**

**Kami: Scythe-chan? When did you...**

**Me: Just now. **

**Kami: Oh...**

**Me: Yes. *turns to audience* My apologies for my absence the last chapter or so, but I believe that Kami and Marie had it under control.**

**Marie: You betcha! **

**Me: *gives her a look* Anyway, I hope you've been enjoying the story and I will work my hardest-**

**Kami: *snort* you haven't even been here for the last chapt-**

**Me: *chop* Please review.**

**Kami: OW! FUCK THAT HURT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! And this time to type the story! So you know I don't own Soul Eater and... *looks around* Where is everyone?**

**Soul: They left.**

**Me: SOUL? When did you get here?**

**Soul: Just now.**

**Me: Oh...okay...**

**Soul: Hurry up and start the story, It's not cool to keep everyone waiting.**

**Me: Oh, shaddup.. *turns to audiance* Please enjoy!**

* * *

Kami pov

I dodged another attack from a kishin, as it barely missed my head. This one was a toughie, and was not as easy as the sign up mission had said. Using Spirit to block another attack. I jumped backwards, using the volicity of the attack to launch myself backwards. This was never going to work unless we could resonate and use a more powerful attack to kill it.

"Spirit!" I shouted. He didn't have to answer with words to let me know he'd heard me, "Soul resonace!" We began trying to resonate, but as I tried to resonate, the scythe got extremley hot in my hands and began to burn them. I hissed in pain and dropped Spirit onto the ground. I swore loudly and dodged an attack from the kishin, forcing me to abandon my weapon.

I swore again, remembering exactly _why _I couldn't resonate with the fucking ididot.

* * *

_"Alright," Suzuki said, "Today we will be actually trying soul resonace, so if you'd follow me outside to the woods and find your groups training spot, we'll begin there."_

_Everyone roused in their seats and began to file out of the classroom and outside. I stood to follow as well. My group was located somewhere in the middle of the woods. In my group was Stein, Marie, Sid, Nygus, Azusa, and her partner Riley(1). Spirit, of course was in my group being my partner and all. I was still angry about him hitting on Sophia yesterday and it was making me angry because I didn't know why. I kept telling myself it was because he kept putting my grade in jeopardy, but it felt like more._

_Shaking away the thoughts and feelings of him I continued walking. After a few minutes,later we arrived at our designated training spot. Suzuki-san had already tought us the basics of soul resonace, now all we had to do was pull it off. Fortunatly, we had all day to work on this. It seemed really easy, I mean, how hard could it be?_

_I watched as Spirit, Azusa, Maire and Nygus all transformed into their weapon forms. Justin wasn't here today because he was off on a mission or something, not needing to learn how to resonate souls with a partner. Marie transformed into a hammer, Azusa into a crossbow(2), and Nygus into a dagger. Taking my weapon, I walked a little over to the side of the small clearing that we were in to give us some space to resonate._

_"You ready," I asked. _

_"Yeah," came his reply, like he was little out of it. Thinking nothing of it, I got ready to resonate. From somewhere a little ways away, I heard Suzuki blow her whistle, letting us know that it was okay to begin. I began sending soul wavelengths to him, after about two minutes I thought I could feel his wavelenth lazily magnifying my wavelengths back. Suddenley, the handle of the scythe got very hot and began to burn my hands. I yellped in pain and dropped the scythe on the ground._

_"Are you okay?" Marie asked from her hammer form. I nodded and picked Spirit back up. I took a couple of deep breaths for a moment, observing my friends. I was mostly watching Stein and Marie. I watched as they began to resonate souls. A blue aura formed around them, and wind began to blow around what seemed to be just them. In about one second flat, Marie transformed into a huge sludge hammer, larger than her usual from. I sighed. Time to try again._

_Spirit and I worked all day, but nothing seemed to be working. Everytime my hands just kept getting burnt. By the end of the day, my hands were blistered and red. I had to bite my lip to keep the unwanted tears from falling. My hands hurt a lot. Everyone in our group but us had been able to resonate, but nothing mad me angrier. Spirit transformed back into a person looking very pissy as well._

_"Well?" I snapped, as everyone began to leave the clearing to go home. He gave me a confused glance. I scowled even more. I whipped around and stopped in front of him, causing him to stumble a little. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Why the hell weren't you focusing?" I snapped. This didn't really catch him off guard._

_"Me? You're the one who wasn't focusing!" he retorted. I snorted._

_"My ass, " I spat back, "You were the one who kept burning my hands!" I waved them around for proof. He snorted and crossed his arms. I was about to say something when he interupted me._

_"Look," he said, "I know you're jealous about yesterday an-" I wasn't going to let him go any further with this._

_"Me? Jealous about you? In your dreams." I snapped. He chuckled._

_"Bull shit," he smirked, "I know you're jealous about me liking Sophia."_

_"Don't you bull shit me!" I shouted, "And I'm not jealous." He just shook his head and walked around me._

_"I wasn't done talking to you!" I yelled, running after his sorry ass. He just kept walking. This made me angry. _

_"Fine!" I shouted, "If you're not going to talk to your partner and resonate properly, then you should just get a new partner!" He ignored me. At this rate we would never resonate._

* * *

I scowled at the memory and jumped out of the way again as the kishin made another move to decapitate me. I heard Spirit call my name and my head snapped up to look in his direction. He had transformed back into a human and was running towards me. The kishin appeared to notice and take action, running at my retarded partner. In a shitty attempt to distract the kishin, I threw a rock at it's head. It ignored it and kept going. I had to think of something.

"Hey fat ass!" I called to the rather fat kishin. He turned to look at me. "Come get me!" He charged at me, and I stood there for a couple minutes and then moved just as he came close enough to hit me. I dodged. This time he hit me, but didn't do any damage. All he did was rip the side of my jacket. He couldn't stop his charge. At this point I made my move and locked hands with Spirit. He transformed and I ran at the kishin. With one lucky hit, I destroyed him, his body unraveling in black dust to reveal his soul.

Spirit quickly swallowed the soul and then began to walk towards the car. Confused at his behavior, I flowed in hot pursuit.

"What's your problem?" I asked with a snort. He didn't even look back at me and kept walking. This made me angry.

"Spirit," I complained, "Why won't you answer me?" We were now to the car and he was unlocking it. I was pissed now.

"Spirit!" I shouted, stepping in between him and the drivers door. He remained expressionless. I scowled at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I shouted. I could tell he had finally reached his breaking point.

"You!" he lashed out. Stunned, I blinked and took a step back.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He took a heavy sigh and looked me in the eyes with his dark blue ones.

"Look Kami," he said, "It obvious that we're not gonna make a good team. So I think..." he trailed of for a minute and then resumed his speech, " I don't think we should be partners anymore."

I was stunned for a moment. I was angry, confused and a little upset all at once. I quickly, found my voice.

"What?Why?" I cried in confusion. He sighed.

"I want a partner that doesn't hate me," he said, "and one that doesn't blow up about every little thing!" I was mad at his comment and that he would even think about having another partner. In my little fit of rage, I spat back at him,

"Fine, just fine. See if I give a shit."

I then got into the passenger seat with a huff.

"Take me to Marie's." I hissed. The least he could do was give me a ride.

* * *

(1) Riley is a girl and the name of my brother :3

(2) My apologises if this is inaccurate...

* * *

**Well another chapter done. Wild week so far! On vacation in NY and everything that could go wrong, went wrong. Our car broke down, we got starnded at a burger place ****and it was really hot! Luckily, my uncle is a mechanic and fixed it. :3 well I am just glad I was able to update. I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**(For those of you wondering wheresour friends are, they're on vacation too in Hawaii :3 so they'll be back soon)**


	10. Chapter 10

**My apologies for the long wait on chapter 10, but I was a little bus-**

**Kami: Nobody cares, just shut up and start the story**

**Me: But, I'm not done with th author's note...**

**Kami: I don't care, they already know you don't own Soul Eater so shut up and WORK! *scowl***

**Me: Fine! Fine...But I don't apprecitate you rushing my work.**

**Kami: *glare***

**Me: *eye roll* 3...2..1 ACTION!**

* * *

Marie pov

I'd always known that Kami and Spirit didn't get along, but I'd never thought they'd actually have a full blown fight. I walked to my front door as the doorbell rang repeatedly. Stein was already asleep, so I had to answer it. Swinging the door open, I saw that it was my best friend standing on the porch. She looked sad and like she was trying to hold back tears.

"Kami?" I asked in confusion, "It's almost 11:00, what are you doing out like this?"

She shook her head and held it towards the ground. Granted it was a school night, but I couldn't just leave my best friend out in the cold. I opened the door a little and motioned for her to come inside. I didn't have to tell her twice. She entered the house and went immediatly for the couch. I shut the door and followed her. She flopped down on the couch, her knees curled under her chin and a pillow in her face.

I sat down next to her and lightly touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong Kami?" I asked gentely. She made no response. I could feel her shaking, beneath my hand. I sighed. I wondered what could have happened to make her like this? Could Spirit have died in a mission? That had to be it. Why else would she be crying?

"Kami," I said, "Talk to me."

Her head lifted and I could see the clear paths of tears that had been falling down her face. Her eyes were a little red too. She sniffed and gave me a sad look.

"What's wrong," I asked again. This time I earned a response.

"H-he's g-gone!" she cried. I immediatly understood, or at least I thought I did. I rubbed her back and grabbed her hand.

"Kami," I said, "I am so sorry that Spirit died, I-"

"No, you dummy!" she interjected, "He left me!" I was now confused. I cocked my head to one side, as she took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"S-spirit," my friend said, "D-doesn't want t-to be m-m-m-my..." she trailed off.

"Boyfriend?" I wildly guessed. She shot me a glare that clearly said that was not the right answer and continued talking.

"He doesn't want to be my partner anymore," she whispered, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Now I was more confused than ever. Why would she be crying over this if she never wanted him as a partner in the first place?

"Then why are you crying?" I asked. She sniffed and answered.

"I-I don't know," Kami muttered, "It just feels wrong not to be partners with him!" She threw her head back into the pillow and began crying. I sighed and removed my hand from her shoulder.

"Well, you can stay the night here, and then tomorrow at school, you two can straighten things out." I said with a smile. She nodded and with another sniff, layed down on the couch. I said a good night, and then went upstairs to my room, wondering just exactly how this was going to play out.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I drove the rest of the way home in silence. I had just dropped my x-partner off at Marie and Stein's place as she'd requested. I sighed, and pulled over so I could close my eyes and think for a moment. I knew what I'd just done was going to hurt her a little, but it was for the best. I mean, true to the fact that I'd begun to grow some feelings for Kami, it was best that we weren't partners.

I mean, we always argued and she was never happy. The worst part is that we couldn't resonate, meaning that there was really no point to stay partners. I sighed and open my eyes. I pushed the car into gear and began to drive back to the apartment. Tomorrow, I would have to talk to Shinigami-sama about this. Although, I was sure he already knew. He saw everything through that mirror of his.

I just hoped he wasn't going to give me any bull shit about this beging the wrong decision. Driving down the street, I thought more and more about her. I shook my head vigorously. No. This was for the best. I turned down the street that lead to the apartment was. I quickly parked and headed up to the door. When I got to the apartment door, I swore quietly as I realized that she still had the key.

With a deep sigh, I trduged back to my car and jerked the back door open. I got in and slammed the door. With another deep sigh, I curled up into a ball and fell into a restless and uncomfortable sleep.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

I lay on the couch in Marie's house, staring blankly out into the dark living room. I had a blanket drapped over me, but I was still cold. It was now 1:00am and I had been finding it hard to fall asleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Spirit. But why this was, I couldn't figure out. I should have been happy that he didn't want to be partners anymore. I mean, we had never wanted to be partners in the first place, so why was this hurting me now?

I sighed. Why? That was the question. Just, Why? My heart hurt not being at home with him right now. I pinched myself. Why would I even think that? I sighed and rolled over onto my back. Why did I miss him? My subconcious began to answer my questions. _Because you love him. _It said to me. I shook my head wildly.

"I do not," I whispered to myself. _Yes, you do..._the subconcious argued. I frowned.

"I do not," I repeated to myself. _Then why do you feel so crappy? _I scowled and repeated the same phrase of denail again. _You just don't know it..._the subconcious argued. I tried to ignore it, but it kept speaking.

_You love him, why else would you feel this way?_

_You'll see soon enough..._

_You know it's true.._

Having enough of my subconcious, I shouted into the quiet house.

"SHUT IT!" I threw my pillow over my head, my eyes squeezed shut tight. Suddenly, I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I pulled the pillow from over my face to see Marie standing there, looking worried.

"Kami?" she whispered, "Are you alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Just a bad dream," I whispered back. She nodded and muttered one last thing before she left,

"It'll be okay, I promise."

I waited until she had returned upstairs and then sighed loudly and closing my eyes. I soon fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**OMG! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I promise to get the next chapter up soon and-**

**Kami: Nobody gives a crap! Just hurry up with the next chapter! Hmp! *arms cross***

**Me: Bu-**

**Kami: *glare* **

**Me: LOOK MISSY, I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR EMOTIONAL CONSTAPATION! SO JUST SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!**

**Kami: *blink***

**Me: Yeah, that's what I thought...*turns to audience* I'm so sorry you had to see that, anyways I hope you enjoyed and please, by all means, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm back with chapter 11! Wow, 11 chapters and this thing isn't half way done yet...*smirks* That's right. This is gonna be one long fic. Anway I-**

**Spirit: Hey Scythe-chan!**

**Me: Uh, hello Spirit, what do you want?**

**Spirit: To ask you a question!**

**Me: *sigh* If this is about getting the ostritch, then-**

**Spirit: No, no, no, it's not that one. Where's Kami?**

**Me: In time out. **

**Spirit: Why?**

**Me: Cause she was being a smart ass. That's why...**

**Spirit: Oh...Hey Scythe-chan?**

**Me: What?**

**Spirit: About getting an ostritch...*nervous laugh* **

***Crash and loud squawk from other room***

**Me: SPIRIT! YOU BROUGHT AN OSTRITCH INTO THE HOUSE? YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD! **

**Spirit: *meeps and runs out of room* **

**Me: My apologies...I need to go take care of this. I don't own Soul Eater, Btw.**

* * *

Kami pov

The next morning, I awoke in a very groggy state. My back hurt from sleeping on the couch and it was stiff. Marie had been kind enough to drive me to school with her and Stein even though the ride had been just a little awkward with me in the backseat. When we arrived at school, I didn't talk much to anyone. I just held my head down and walked right along behind Marie.

Suddenly, she came to a hault and I bumped into her, falling on my butt.

"Oops, sorry Kami!" she apolgized, helping me up. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked over and noticed that the reason she'd stopped was because Azusa was standing there. I just nodded in her direction. I really didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Hello Kami," she said causing me to jump at the sound of my name. Shit.

"H-hey Azusa," I mumbled.

"Where's Spirit," Azusa asked, noticing my weapons absence, I lowered my head a little.

"I don't wanna talk about it," I whispered. I felt Marie put my hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I heard Azusa say,

"Well speak of the devil." My head shot up to see Spirit walking by with some red haired girl. I felt jealousy bubble inside me as he failed to even look in my direction. I began to stomp after them when something held me back. I whipped around to see Marie shaking her head. I sighed. I knew she was right, kicking his ass wasn't going to help anything. I just had to be patient.

Spirit pov

My head held high, I walked past Kami, not paying attention to her. I knew she was angry, but I focused on my new partner. Her name was Layla. She had long red hair that was in ponytail. She wore a tight yellow shirt and blue jeans. Her chest was much larger than Kami's had ever been and she was very...er...girly.

"Hey Spirit-kuuun!" she chirped, "Who was that girl back there?" I cringed, but answered with a straight face.

"That was my old partner." I replied. She nodded as if she understood. She then got distracted by something an ran ahead. I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Marie there. I raised an eyebrow at her cooly.

"Please, just come back to Kami," she said softly. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes at her. I turned to find Layla messing with some guy's mohawk. With a deep blush, I dragged her away to class Cresent Moon.

XxXxXxX

"Alright," Suzuki said, slamming her book on the desk, "Today, we will be learning about..." I drowned the sound of her voice out as I wondered where Kami was. I shook my head remembering that she wasn't my responsability anymore. I looked over at Layla who was currently playing with her hair. I sighed, wondering if I should just tell Shinigami-sama that I wanted Kami back as my partner.

My thoughts were interupted as Kami entered the room with another person. My thoughts of sincerity were shoved away at the sight of the guy next to her. He had sandy blonde hair and icey blue eyes. His skin looked caramell colored and he appered to have much muscle. Kami shot a smirk in my direction as they ascended the stairs to sit by Maire.

I sneered at her and looked away, jealousy burning inside me.

Kami pov

I smirked at the red headded bastard as I made my way to sit by Marie with my new partner, Anthony. He was a hunky and sexy stiletto dagger. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Just a few minutes ago, I had been called to the Death Room by Shinigami-sama. I knew it had been for a new partner, not a new friend. Anthony and I had just met and he was already treating me like we'd known each other for years.

I turned my attention from his handsome features and focused on Suzuki-san who was currently giving a speech on how a soul went from being human, to kishin. Smiling to myself, I began to take notes.

XxXxXxX

After class, Anthony and I walked down the steps to the front of the school where I was stopped by Spirit. He stood in front of me and as I tried to go around him, he blocked me.

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting so despratly to go back to what was now mine and Anthony's house.

"Who's your friend?" he asked me, nodding at Anthony. I smirked.

"I could say the same to you," I retorted, folding my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes and muttered something. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question, so I decided to make it quick and answer his.

"This is Anthony," I said with a smirk, "He's my new weapon partner." I noticed that Spirit tensed a little at my ease with words and then he said,

"Well, this is Layla," he said, gesturing to nothing behing him. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where is she?" I asked, "There's no one there." He got a shocked expression on his face and whipped around to see that I was, in fact, right. He looked over to a tree where a red headed girl was now attempting to catch a butterfly. He swore under his breath and I laughed.

"That's Layla?" I snorted. He shot a glare at me before turnig his attention to his dorky meister.

"LAYLA!" he shouted at her, "GET DOWN FROM THE TREE!"

I couldn't help but laugh as she ignored him and continued to climb. He stormed over to the tree and started jumping, trying to pull her down. I laughed again and shouted out a good luck to him, as Anthony and I left. Without a doubt, I was going to win this little battle between us. I gave him three days before Spirit came crawling back to me.

* * *

**Another chapter *cough* done! I *cough* hope you enjoyed and *cough*...one second. *coughs and feather comes out of mouth* Ew...**

**Spirit: What's ew?**

**Me: I just coughed up a feather.**

**Spirit: Why?**

**Me: Cause you let that damn bird into the house. And instead of hiding behind the couch like a scared little girl, I took car of it!**

**Spirit: I was not acting like a scared little girl! I was just protecting myself.**

**Me: *eye roll* what ever... You're just lucky Kami showed up later to help pick up feathers.**

**Kami: Hell yeah he is!**

**Me: Did I tell you that you could come out of time out?**

**Kami: No bu-**

**Me: No buts.**

**Kami: Bu-**

**Me: Back to time out. March! *Kami leaves***

**Spirit: Oh! She just got told!**

**Me: You too.**

**Spirit: But why?**

**Me: For letting an ostritch into the house, now go.**

**Spirit: Fine...bye...please review...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stuck on an airplane…nothing to do…then, LIGHTBLUB! I'll type chapter 12 to this! Anyway, I hope you enjoy..and things are about to get just a little interesting…**

**Spirit: like how?**

**Me: you'll see…**

**Spirit: *gulp***

**Me: *evil smirk* would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Spirit: s-sure…Scythe-chan doesn't own Soul Eater…enjoy.**

* * *

Kami pov

"Marie," I said into the phone, "Would you calm down?" I waited a moment for her response. I sighed. How long had we been having this conversation? About 2 weeks now, well, ever since Spirit and I had found new partners. She had been concerned and wanted us to forget our stupid fight and get back together. Like that was ever going to happen.

"I do not miss him," I said back to the stubborn blonde, I waited again for her to reply, "Yes, I'm sure. Marie, how many times must I tell you? I never liked him, and never will."

_So you say…_the voice in the back of my mind whispered. I pushed it away. Since Spirit and I had, well, "broken up" as partners, there had been this voice in the back of my head, nagging me about my feelings. I commonly shooed it away, hoping it wouldn't come back, but it usually did.

"Marie, just shut it," I snapped, "Look, I'll talk to you at school…whatever, bye."

I slammed the phone down heavily onto the hook and took a deep breath. Sometimes Marie could be the most annoying person in the world. Trying to forget about our conversation moments before, I picked up my school bag from the couch and walked out of the front door and down the street.

I began to walk down the street, completely forgetting about my new partner Anthony as he walked along behind me. Inside my head, I was fighting a war with my subconscious.

_You want him back,_ it said coolly.

_No, I don't. I'm perfectly happy with my new partner. _I argued back.

_Who? That mute. Oh, I'm sure.. _It said.

_Shut up! There's nothing wrong with him…_I defended my partner.

_Oh really? At least Spirit could talk…_ I scowled as my subconscious was beginning to win the war.

_W-well... _I tried.

_Well what? You know I'm right? So why don't you just ask him if he will be your partner? _ It retored. I stopped and stomped my foot.

"Would you just shut the hell up?" I shouted at my subconcious. A deep red blush spread across my face as Anthony put his hand on my shoulder with a look of concern on his face. I shook my head wildly and continued walking, this time a little faster.

_I win. _The voice said with satisfaction. I shook my head vigorously and continued to walk.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I sat down in my seat with a sigh. The past 2 weeks had been the worst of my life. I wasn't going to admit it, but I _really _missed Kami. My partner, Layla, sat down next next to me, hear blazing red hair hitting me across the face in doing so.

"Ooops," she giggled, "Sorry Spirit-kun!" I waved my hand at her to let her know it was fine. She began ranting on in her annoying high-pitched voice. I tried to ignore her, and had almost succeded in falling asleep when Suzuki's voice pulled me back to reality.

"Ms. Kami, you are late."

My eyes snapped open and flew to the door where Kami was entering with her partner. We made eye contact for a second and then her eyes flew away and focused on getting to her seat. No sooner had she sat down, did Shinigami-sama come on over the intercom.

"Hello all, can I pleas have meisters Layla and Kami report to the Death Room?"

I looked over at Kami who was now looking at Layla. Kami stood and began to walk out of the room with Anthony when she turned and gave Layla a confused look.

"Are you coming?" she asked my ditsy partner. Layla nodded and jumped up, wacking me in the face with her hair again.

"Common Spirit-kun!" she squeaked, grabbing my hand. Without giving me a chance to walk, she towed me out the door and down the hall towards the Death Room.

When we arrived in the Death Room, Kami and Anthony had already arrived. Trying to hide the blush on my cheeks at being late and being dragged in by my partner, I stood, dusting myself off.

"Well then," said Shinigami-sama, clearing the awkward silence, "Down to business. I need you to go on a mission. I saw Kami out of the corner of my eye and then she said proudly,

"Whatever it is you need me and Anthony to do, we can take care of it!"

A little angry that she was taking our "break up" thing so coolly, I spoke up as well.

"Layla and I can handle any kishin anyday!" I annouced, a sweatdrop rolling down the side of my head as I saw that my partner was halfway across the room play with the clouds that tended to float on the ground rather than in the sky. With a sigh, I went to retrive her.

"Well, actually," Shingami-sama said, "I need you four to go on this mission together." I was about to protest when Kami beat me to it.

"WHAT? YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK ALONG SIDE THAT, THAT JERK?" she screeched. My head snapped over to here where she was throwing a fit.

"Well, I believe it would be best for you to at least get over this little fight you're having and become friends." the reaper replied.

"No!" Kami retored, "I refuse! This is an outrage!"

I walked over to where they were having their little coversation, forgeting my partner, and interupted.

"I don't think it would be for the best, Shingami-sama, sir," I said calmly.

"Yeah, what the jerk face said!" Kami added. I gave her a glare for the name calling but nodded at Shingami-sama. The room was silent for a moment before the reaper looked at us with a blank expression, and spoke.

"Well tough shit, you're working together, all four of you , on this mission." he said. I gawked at the death god's choice of language. Never, had I heard him swear before. Kami and Anthony both had their jaws hitting the floor as well, Layla, on the other hand, was too distracted with the coulds to notice.

"Good," he chirped, "Now that that's settled, you will be leaving tomorrow morning for the mission." And with that he shoed us away, Kami, Anthony and I, still gawking.

* * *

**Yes, very boring chapter, dont remind me...but the cutsy and actiony chapters are coming up soon! I swear! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and-**

**Kami: Oh my god...**

**Me: What?**

**Kami: I can't believe shinigami-sama swore...**

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Kami: It's never been done before...**

**Me: *eye roll* whatever, are you gonna tell them to review or not?**

**Kami: Please...review...i can't believe he swore!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so excited to write these next few chapters, so this is going to be updated a lot in the next few days...**

**Kami: Really?**

**Me: Really, what?**

**Kami: You're gonna update more on this story than that other one that you keep ditching us for?**

**Me: I'm not ditching you, but yes.**

**Kami: Yay! **

**Me: Calm yourself. I don't own Soul Eater as I'm sure you know by now.**

**Kami: Yay! Hurry and start the chapter!**

**Me: Ok, ok, calm down.**

* * *

Kami pov

I waited with my arms crossed next to Anthony. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Why had Shinigami-sama decided it was a good idea for me and Anthony to go on a mission with Layla and Jerk Face Extraordinare? With a huff, I slid down the stone wall I was standing against. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Spirit trying to keep Layla from falling into the fountain that was in the middle of the square.

We were waiting for this supossed ceral killer kishin who went by the name of Rick the Ripper(1). I looked up at the stars and shivered. It was getting rather cold and it was dark. I saw Spirit look at me with concern for just a moment before his eyes shot back to Layla who was currently splashing in the fountain. I rolled my eyes and looked away for a second.

I had been leaning against a couple of wooden crates by a fruit stand, when something burst out from behind them. Not reacting soon enough, it grabbed me by the braid and hoisted me up into the air. I let out a small scream as a came face-to-face with Rick the Ripper. I heard somebody call my name and suddenly there was a dagger in Ricks arms.

The kishin screamed in pain and dropped me. I landed on the concrete with a thud, with no major enjuries. I looked up to see the kishin working to get Anthony out of his forearm. He succeded for only a minute before Layla was slashing at him clumsily with Spirit.

I grabbed Anthony, who had landed a few feet away, and began to join the battle. I dodged a hit from Layla as she lost her balance and swung Spirit, nearly decapataing me.

"Layla!" I shouted giving her a look and she looked at me before getting knocked backwards a couple feet by the kishin. I ran quickly and slashed at the things arm, successfully cutting part of it's hand off before it could hurt Layla. It screeched in pain and recoiled, slamming me in the face with its other hand. I was knocked sideways into the fountain with a splash.

I layed in the cold water for a moment, trying to get my head to stop spinning. I opened my eyes and held in a squeak as I saw the kisin's fist coming towards my face. I quickly rolled out of the water and jumped out of fountain a perfect timing as the fist made a huge splash. The kishin looked at me angrily and began to make his way towards me as I was cornered against a brick wall.

Spirit pov

I saw Kami getting cornered by the kishin and all I could focus on was getting that kishin's attention away from her.

"Layla," I said to my partner, who was paying little attention, "Attack the kishin from behind." I knew she understood because she began to run, lifting my above her head to strike. She sank my blade into the shoulder of the kishin and he howled in pain.

Not realizing it soon enough, the kishin slammed his elbow into Layla's face, causing her to fly backwards into a brick wall hitting her head and knocking her unconcious. I transformed back into a human and ran to help her. Catching the kishin's attention, he followed me. I stopped in front of Layla, arms spread to protect her, with the kishin ready to strike. I closed my eyes and waited for the fatal blow to come.

Kami pov

I looked over to see the kishin about to kill my x-partner, and his partner. Not, knowing what came over me, I sprung into action, my grip on Anthony tighting. I ran quickly, hoping that I could get there in time.

"Spirit!" I shouted, finding my voice. His eyes opened for a moment and then I was in front of him and Layla, who appeared to be out cold. I jammed Anthony into the spot where the kishin's heart should be, but not before he had hit me across the cut, causing me to go flying and hitting the crates, or what remained of them from the fruit stand. A stab of pain went up my arm as I landed and I gritted my teeth in pain.

With my vision begining to blur, I saw the kishin unravel and Spirit running towards me. He called my name, but I could barely hear it before I blacked out.

Spirit pov

"Kami!" I shouted, running towards my limp x-partner. I fell to my knees beside her, now seeing the large red gash that went across her side. I felt tears sprouting in my eyes. I felt one roll down my cheek as I saw the condition that her arm was in. It looked broken, there was no doubt about that.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Anthony standing behind me with Layla drapped over his shoulder. He looked at me with sad eyes and motioned to a window. I instantly understood what the mute meant. I ran over to the window and began to fog it up. I franticlly dialed in the Death Room's number. I waited impatiantly as I waited for the goofy death god to answer.

When he did, he was his usual crazy self.

"Hey, hey, wassup, wassup?" he asked in his weird voice, "Was the mission a success?"

"Yes, bu-" I tried but he cut me off.

"Well I'm glad, I will see you back here in a minute." He finished almost leaving the mirror.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Kami is in horrible condition and unconcious, we need help now!" This caught his attention. He nodded and within seconds he was gone, probably to send help. I walked back over to where Anthony was with the two unconcious girls. I bent down and grabbed Kami's hand, praying that she would be okay.

* * *

(1). This is my lack of creativity showing, so to make up for the crappy name, just pretend this is Jack the Ripper's grandfather...okay?

* * *

**Ta da! Cliffy! I'm sure you all love me right now, and-**

**Spirit: *throws knife barely missing head***

**Me: Spirit! Are you trying to kill me?**

**Spirit: Yes! how could you do that to Kami!**

**Me: Oh for the love of god, would you calm down? the last thing I need is you encouraging the veiwers to throw weapons too...**

**Spirit: No I will not calm down!**

**Me: *eye roll* okay, I'm going to ignore him...**

**Spirit: Hey!**

**Me: shut up, *turns back to audiance* I hope you enjoyed and please review...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty chapter 14. Whoo! I feel so acomplished! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and-**

**Spirit: *sniff***

**Me: ?**

**Spirit: *sniff***

**Me: Spirit? You okay over there?**

**Spirit: No...**

**Marie: Spirit...why are you crying?**

**Spirit: Cause Scythe-chan hurt Kami in the story..and we don't know if she's okay or not...**

**Marie: *picks up by collar* she better be okay...**

**Me: *sweat drop* no hablo ingles?**

**Marie: *drops* hear me now, if she's not okay, you are dead...**

**Me: *meep* yes ma'am! on with the chapter! (I dont own soul eater!)**

* * *

Marie pov

I walked down the hall quietly with Stein, as usual. I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me but him. I wasn't going to lie. I liked Stein, a lot. It just made me happy that we got to be partners and all, I just wish he felt the same. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard something that drew me out of them.

"Did you hear about Kami?"a girl whispered to her partner.

"No? What happened?" replied her partner with a curious look. I stopped and grabbed Stein's arm. He looked back and I motioned for him to pay attention. His gaze shifted and we both listened in on the girl's conversation.

"Well," said the first girl, "I heard she's in the hospital wing cause she had an accident." The other girl gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. My eyes shot over to Stein who was thinking the same thing I was. We both turned on our heel and headed to the hospital wing as fast as we could.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I sat in the hospital room, looking at Kami. She looked so powerless and weak hooked up to all those wires that were probably saving her life. I felt my chest tighten as I remebered why she was here. This was my fault. If I had just stayed partners with her, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be dying. I choked out a quiet sob as the feelings of guilt and hatred for myself washed over.

I jumped as the door burst open and Marie came bursting in, Stein trailing behind her.

"What happened?" Marie growled, grabbing the collar of my shirt. I avoided eye contact as she growled the question again.

"It's all my fault," I whispered, "If we had just stayed partners..." I trailed off and Marie dropped me. I stood for only a minute before my knees buckled and I slid to the floor. Marie bent down, this time in a clamer voice, and asked me what happened. I sniffed and began the story of how this had happened.

When I was finished, Maire and I were both in tears, and Stein looked like he wanted to cry, but nothing fell from his eyes. Marie looked up at Kami and burt into more tears.

"I h-hope she gets better!" she sobbed, burying her hand in her face. I looked up at Stein and mouthed at him,

_"Don't just stand there! Come comfort your girl!" _He gave me a shocked look and mouthed back at me,

_"She is not my girl!" _

I rolled my eyes, that were still a little filled with a little tears, kinda of killing the moment. I patted the blonde's back and looked over at Kami. I sighed and stood up, walking over to her bed. I looked at her, and lightly touched her cheek. It was very warm like she had a fever. I drew my hand back and looked up as the nurse walked in.

"I'm going to need you to leave now," she said, opening the door for us to leave. I watched Stein help Marie up and they left through the door. The nurse gave me a look that told me I needed to leave. I looked down and Kami one last time, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the door and into the hallway where Marie and Stein were waiting.

XxXxXxX

Spirit pov

I was laying on the couch when the door bell rang. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 7:45pm. As I walked over to the door, I wondered who could be coming at this hour. When I opened the door, I was surprised to see two older girls standing there. I blinked, for the one closest to me looked like an older version of Kami.

"Um, hello?" I said, still confused.

"Hi," said the Kami looking one, "You're Kami's partner, Spirit, right?" I nodded my head slowly.

"X-partner actually," I corrected her. She shook my comment off and grabbed my head to shake it.

"I'm Kayleigh, Kami's older sister!" she said. My eyes widened.

"So you're the infamous Kayleigh and Miranda?" I let go of the older girl's hand and gestured for them to come inside. The both gave me a thankful expression as it looked rather cold outside. After they were both in, I shut the door and led them to the living room. Kayleigh sat down on the couch and Miranda stood, with her arms folded in front of her.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well isn't obvious?" Kayleigh said matter-of-factly.

"W-we came to s-see Kami," Miranda stuttered shyly.

"Oh," I said quietly, "So you heard?"

"Duh dumbass!" Kayleigh said slapping me upside the head. I glared at her. I could see the relation between her and Kami.

"Is she still in the hospital?" Miranda asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa. I nodded slowly, looking down. Kayleigh looked over at me with a forgiving smile.

"You know," she said, "It's not your fault. She's the one who chose to save you." I felt my heart clench at her words. I tried to speak but nothing came out. The guilt washed over me again, and I faut to keep the tears in. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kayleigh said loudly,

"So, where are mine and Miranda's rooms?"

* * *

**Ta da! Another chapter done! I'm really getting into this story, and I felt the need to drag Miranda and Kayleigh back into it.**

**Miranda: But what purpose do we have?**

**Me: I don't know**

**Miranda: but how can you not know what our purpose is in the story?**

**Me: Why do you care?**

**Miranda: Because, every character has a specific purpose in the story, so what is mine and Kayleigh's?**

**Me: You're comic relief. There. Are you happy?**

**Miranda: But my part doesn't feel like I'm suposed to be comic releif...**

**Me: For the love of god, you are just the suporting cast! Okay?**

**Miranda: Yes...**

**Me: Thank god. *turns back to audiance* Now, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty! Chapter 15! Things get fluffy! **

**Kayleigh: Hurry up and start the chapter!**

**Me: Pushy are we?**

**Kayleigh: Oh just start the chapter! I want my sis to be okay!**

**Me: Jeez...fine, say the disclaimer.**

**Kayleigh: She doesnt own soul eater, now start the story!**

**Me: *eye roll* and thus, chapter 15 begins.**

* * *

Spirit pov

Mirand and I followed Kayleigh in suit as she strutted down the halls to the hospital wing. She had woken us both up this morning at 5:30 wanting to be at the school before 6:00 and I was a zombie. When we reached the end of the hall, without even asking permission to enter, the elder sister barged right into the room where her sister was asleep.

She stopped by the bed and looked down at Kami. She had a sad look on her face. I felt my heart crumple as I remembered this was my fault. Miranda and I joined her by the side of the bed. I grabbed Kami's hand and looked down at her. She looked so cute when she was asleep. I saw Miranda smile and then retreat to sit in a chair by the window.

I looked over at Kayleigh who was smiling softly. Everyone jumped when there was an unexpected voice behind us.

"I don't recall giving you permission to see the patient."

I whipped around along with Kayleigh to see the nurse, Ms Morgan.

"I can explain." I said.

The nurse smiled and let out a small chuckle. She unfolded her arms and spoke.

"Explain what?" she smiled, "Why the best meister from her graduating class is here?" She walked over and gave Kayleigh a hug.

"Good to see you honey," said pulling out of the hug, " And not in critical condition."

Kayleigh laughed, "Good to see you too, ." Miranda and I remained silent as the two talked.

"What brings you here?" Morgan asked.

"Well, this is my little sister," Kayleigh said gesturing towards Kami. 's eye lit up and she laughed.

"And I thought I was done taking care of troublmakers after you graduated." Kayleigh laughed along with her before the woman turned to Miranda and striked up a conversation with how she'd been. I turned my attention back to Kami who was still asleep. I wondered for a moment if she woke up, would she ever forgive me. pulled me out of my thoughts.

"I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave so I can give Kami her medicine," the nurse said. I nodded and let go of Kami's hand and left the room followed after the girls.

XxXxXxX

Out in the hallway, it was quiet except for the quiet breaths of me, Miranda and Kayleigh. After a few minutes of the odd silence Miranda of all people was the first to speak.

"Hey Spirit-kun," she asked shyly, "Can I ask you a question?" I looked over at her across the hall from me and nodded. She smiled shyly and asked,

"D-do you love K-kami-chan?" I stared at her in shock along with Kayleigh who had only been paying little attention.

"W-w-what?!" I sputtered in disbelief. Her grin widened and she repeated the question.

"NO." I said, hoping she didn't notice the extreme blush on my cheeks. She giggled a little and said,

"You love her, I saw the way you were looking at her." My blush deepened as Kayleigh decided to open her trap.

"Oh common Spirit," the elder meister snorted, "Just say it."

"I do not love her!" I protested glaring at the pair. Kayleigh rolled her eyes before Miranda spoke,

"Why do you hide it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. I was about to answer when Kayleigh cut me off.

"Oh please, we all know you want to get in her pants," the girl snorted. I gawked at her. Miranda giggled and Kayleigh glared at me. Gathering myself, I looked at her with a smirk and said,

"And you want that for your sister?" It was her turn to gawk I smirked and was about to say something that would surely earn me a slap, when came out into the hallway.

"She's awake," the nurse grinned with a smile. I exchanged looks with the two girls and then raced to the door.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

I sat up in the hospital bed, not quite sure how long I'd been out for, but I knew my head was killing me. I turned my head to see and Spirit enter the room. I smiled and muttered a hello as Spirit walked over to the side of my bed.

"How do you feel?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Like I was thrown into a bunch of crates by a kishin," I grinned. He gave a weak smile and gentley grabbed my hand. My heart skipped a beat and flutterd at his gentel touch. I was not going to deny my subconcious any longer. I loved him.

"Hey," he said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "I have a surprise for you." I looked at him with confusion and then nodded at the door. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I saw who was entering the room.

"Kayleigh?!" I squealed as she ran over to the bed, "Omigod! How, when did you get here?!" Spirit stepped aside to let Kayleigh stand by me. My sister smiled before answering.

"Yesterday. We heard what happened and came as soon as we could," she replied.

"We?" I asked.

"I came along too..." I jumped as I saw Miranda enter the doorway. I grinned as she walked over to see me as well. This was amazing. I couldn't be happier than I was at the moment. I was happily chatting with my sister and her weapon when Miranda spoke up.

"Spirit-kun has something to tell you," she blurted. I looked at her in confusion, and then to Spirit who looked just as confused.

"I do?" he asked.

"Yes," Miranda said, giving him a look that meant he was supossed to know something.

"He does?" Kayleigh asked confused as well.

"Yes," the weapon repeated herself, "I think we should leave them alone so they can talk." Kayleigh gave her a look and then suddenly picked up on what was going on, Spirit and I still clueless. The pair left quickly along with . When the door closed we looked at each other. This was awkward.

XxXxXxX

Normal pov

"You know what Miranda," Kayleigh said to her weapon. Miranda, who was leaning against the wall near the hospital wing looked over at her partner.

"You can be pretty damn sneaky." The weapon smiled at the meister's comment.

"I know," she smirked.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you set someone up," Kayleigh said with a small laugh. Miranda smirked more.

"It had to be done, or else they never would have figured it out." Miranda said. Kayleigh just smiled and shook her head.

XxXxXxX

Kami pov

"So.." I tried, "What did you want to tell me?" He shrugged and then took a deep sigh.

"Kami," he said, walking over to the side of my bed, "I'm sorry." I looked at him in confussion.

"Sorry for what?" I asked. He looked into my jade eyes with his sad blue ones.

"For causing you to be here. It's my fault..If I had just stayed partners with you, you would be okay." he said, a few tears coming from his eyes.

"What? No, this is not your fault," I said.

"Yes it is..If we were partners then you wouldn't have gotten hurt by that kishi-" I cut him off, letting my mouth race way ahead of my mind.

"No, I jumped in front of that kishin because I love you!" My eyes widened and I clapped my hand over my mouth. I muttered a swear under my hand.

"What?" he asked, a smile begining to play on the edge of his lips. I was paralyzed. He smiled softly as he pulled my hand away from my mouth. He leaned forward and it was like I was a magnet to him. Our lips connected and my heart stopped. I was going to die. He pulled away, a smirk on his face.

"Just for the record," he said, "I love you too." I smiled and couldn't help but laugh. There was a small silence before he spoke.

"So does this make us a couple?" he asked, still smirking. I grinned.

"Only on one condition," I teased.

"Alright what?" he said, his smirk faultering a little, "You're not gonna tell me I can't kiss you cause that was amazing an-" I cut my goofy partner.

"No," I said, " _I _get to be the girlfriend." He smiled and let out a laugh of relief. I smiled and grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. We kissed until we both needed fresh air. We smiled at each other for just a minute before Kayleigh and Miranda re-entered the room.

"So, did you actually grow some and ask her out?" Kayleigh smirked at Spirit. He glared at her, but smiled back at me. I nodded and Miranda jumped up in down in joy. This was rather quite frightening because never, had I seen this shy weapon cheer.

"Yay!" she squealed, "I did it! I finally played match maker!" I rolled my eyes and laughed with everyone else. It was true though, she had played a good match maker.

* * *

**Yay! So fluffy! I hope you enjoyed the story and-**

**Spirit: What do you mean, "hope you enjoyed the story"**

**Me: It's over. **

**Spirit: What?!**

**Me: Story's over.**

**Kami: Wha-why?!**

**Me: Cause I feel like it!**

**Marie: That was too short for their love story though!**

**Me: *eye roll***

**Marie: *punches face* YOU DONT UNDERSTAND THE POWER OF LOVE!**

**Me: *screaming on inside* ow...look before you hurt me-**

**Maire: oh dont worry, we're not going to hurt you...**

**Me: *perks up* really?!**

**Kami: No. We're gonna kill you!**

**Me: eep! *hides behind Stein who magiclly appeared from nowhere* Let me finish! There's gonna be a damn sequal!**

**Kami: Really?!**

**Me: yes.**

**Kami: *bear hug* YAY! YAY! YAY! **

**Me: kami...choking...**

**Kami: Sorry. *drops* Please Review!**


End file.
